Meeting Again
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: After the Giant War, Annabeth and Fredrick Chase had another fight. Annabeth ran away again, and now, many years later, they meet again. Set fifteen years after the Giant War. Rated Kplus for heart ache and Percebeth fluff. Please read and review! :)
1. The Sighting

**A/N: This story takes place in Central Park. WARNING: I've never even stepped foot in the eastern United States. I am totally basing my description on what I've seen in Elf, Enchanted, Premium Rush, the Disney show Jessie, and the parks I've been to in Portland Orgeon.**

* * *

**Fredrick POV**

Fredrick was walking through Central Park. He was touring the east coast with a group that was giving history lectures at the major universities. They were currently in Manhattan, and Fredrick needed a brake.

He was so close to the Empire State Building, he couldn't help but think of his first love. Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom. His mind wandered to his daughter, Annabeth.

He remembered the day he kicked her out. She had attracted many monsters after the Giant War. She was trying to visit home more often, but leaving camp brought more monsters than before the war.

One day an entire pack of hellhounds attacked. Annabeth had tried to protect her family, but she was a single demigod against a handful of vicious canines. Her step brothers, Matthew and Bobby, were badly injured. Her step mother was knocked out by a wagging tail.

When Annabeth had managed to kill the last one, Fredrick was trying to reawaken his wife and comfort his sons. He was in a state of shock and anger. He wasn't angry at anyone in particular, but he took it out on Annabeth.

He yelled at her. She started to cry. He practically disowned her. She ran away crying. He quickly realized what he had done.

He called after her, but she was too far away. Over the next few months, he had tried to contact her. Letters, phone calls, Iris messages. Nothing got through.

The next few weeks, he did nothing but regret that day.

Finally, he gave up. His daughter was a demigod. Chances are, she was dead. He just accepted that she was dead.

That was fifteen years ago.

All this was running through his head as he aimlessly wandered Central Park.

He was taking in the beauty of the landscaping. Watching the performers as he walked pass. He was eyeing a couple kids who were chasing each other.

The girl being chased was looking behind her. She was smiling and laughing. She ran into Fredrick.

"Oh... Ah, sorry about that mister." She said carefully. Obviously, her parents raised her right. She wanted to get as faraway from the stranger as possible. She turned and ran back the direction she had come, pulling the boy with her.

But Fredrick couldn't get the girl out of his head. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Fredrick wandered the way the girl had went. He got closer to the open fields in the park. He noticed more families having picnics on the sunny Saturday afternoon.

He saw an older couple he vaguely recognized as Paul and Sally Blofis. He'd met them once or twice, but hadn't spoken to them for years. He decided to keep his distance And continue walking.

He noticed the girl again. She was sitting with three other kids, two boys and another girl. They were sitting with their parents. A tall, tan man with dark hair and a tall tan woman with curly blonde hair.

Fredrick stopped dead in his tracks. The woman was his daughter. He just knew somehow.

Her hair was a sandy blonde similar to his own. She was skinny and muscular, a common body type for half-bloods. Battle scars covered her arms. And, she looked the right age to be her daughter. About thirty.

The boy who was chasing the girl earlier, looked over. He saw Fredrick and tapped the girl on the shoulder and pointed. She looked over and looked scared. She scooted closer to her father.

She leaned over and whispered something to her dad. He looked over at Fredrick.

Fredrick caught a glimpse of green eyes. Was that Perseus Jackson?

The man Fredrick assumed was Percy leaned over to the woman he assumed was Annabeth. She looked over at Fredrick wide-eyed.

* * *

**Percy POV**

Percy was holding Annabeth tight. They were talking and laughing while their kids ran around.

They had two boys and two girls. Luke, Charlie, Silena, and Bianca.

Luke was ten. He had Percy's eyes and Annabeth's hair. Charlie and Silena were eight year old twins. Charlie was a spitting image of Percy. Silena was an exact copy of Annabeth. Bianca was six. She had Annabeth's eyes and Percy's hair.

Luke was pushing Bianca on a nearby swing set. Charlie and Silena were playing tag.

"Don't go too far!" Annabeth yelled as Silena ran past followed by Charlie.

Percy nuzzled his nose in her hair. A lemony aroma filled his nostrils. He smiled and kissed her neck. "What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked laughing.

"Just loving the woman I married." Percy said smiling. Annabeth escaped his grip and turned so she was facing him. She kissed him, and they were rewarded with a chorus of "EWs".

They turned to face their kids. "Get a room!" Luke said loudly. The other three kids laughed, even though they had no idea what that phrase even meant.

Percy and Annabeth smiled. "You guys hungry?" Annabeth asked, opening the picnic basket. They nodded and quickly sat down on the sea green blanket. They began eating sandwiches.

Charlie turned around to look at something. He must've seen something interesting because he tapped Silena on the shoulder. She looked over and immediately scooted closer to Percy.

"Daddy," she whispered in his ear. "There's a man staring at us behind you."

Percy turned and saw an middle aged man staring at them. He immediately recognized him as Fredrick Chase.

"Wise Girl," he said leaning towards his wife. "I think your dad is here."

"Where?" She asked immediately shocked.

"Behind us. He's just staring at us." Annabeth turned and her eyes widened.

"What do I do?" She asked Percy as she turned back around.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Percy asked. "The incident was so long ago, you should probably make up with him." She sighed.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to come?"

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	2. The Reunion

**A/N: Part two of my story. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Do you want me to come?" Percy asked concerned.

"No. I'm fine." Annabeth stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

She walked away towards her father. When she reached him, she stopped in front of him. "Dad." She acknoledged emotionless. Her father was at a lost for words.

"A-Annabeth" he said. Tears were on his face. "I-I thought you were dead. Why didn't you call or write back?" He stepped forward for hug.

Annabeth stepped back and crossed her arms. "Because you practically disowned me." Annabeth's voice broke.

"And I regretted it the minute I did." His voice broke as well. "I'm so sorry."

"Mommy!" A girl's voice rang down the small hill. Annabeth turned to see Silena running towards her. "Mommy!"

Silena reached Annabeth and grabbed her hand. "Will you come play with us?" Silena asked trying to pull Annabeth up the small hill.

"Not now honny. Mommy's talking. Go back to daddy."

"Please?" She asked loudly.

Annabeth got down on her knees. "Not now sweetie."

Silena looked up at Fredrick. "Who are you?"

Annabeth looked at her dad. "He's nobody." She looked back at her daughter. "Go back over to daddy. I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay." Silena said. She turned and ran back to the picnic area.

"You're married." Fredrick noted aloud.

"For twelve years." Annabeth said as she stood.

"And you have kids."

"Four."

"And you never told me."

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. Her fingers were tapping against her arms, and her right leg was shaking nervously. "What was I suppose to say? 'Hi dad, it's Annabeth. Remember the daughter you disowned five years ago? Yeah. I just called to tell you that I'm alive, been married for two years and just had my first kid. You're a grandpa. Okay, bye.'"

Her dad looked hurt. "I'm so sorry." He said again. "Please forgive me."

Annabeth looked at her toes. "I-I don't know if I can."

"Please?"

Annabeth looked back up. Tears rimmed her eyes. She bit her lip uncertainty.

"Please?" Fredrick was whispering now. Annabeth guessed it was so his voice wouldn't break any more.

She looked over at her family again. A tear rolled down her cheek and she slowly shook her head. "I- I'm sorry but, I can't. Not right now anyway."

Her dad nodded. "I- I understand. I'm still sorry." Another tear ran down her cheek. "I still love you." More tears.

He turned away and started walking. She decided to call after him. "Wait." Fredrick stopped and turned back around. He had tears on his face, and Annabeth could feel the hot tears on her own cheeks.

"I love you too." she said. "I-I forgive you." Fredrick pulled her into a hug which she happily returned. Annabeth could feel his tears on her back. When they broke apart. they were both smiling.

"Do you want to come up with me?" Her dad nodded and together they walked up the small hill.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Meeting Her Family

**Part Three. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fredrick POV**

The two walked up the hill together. Annabeth took a seat next to Percy. Fredrick took a seat beside her.

" So you two made up. It's good to see you again Mr. Chase." Percy said. He held out his hand and Fredrick shook it.

"Likewise." he replied.

"So," Annabeth said. "This is Luke." she gestured to the oldest. He had Annabeth's blonde hair, but it was straight and messy like Percy's. He also had his green eyes. "He's ten and he can talk to fish."

"Fish?" Fredrick laughed a little. Annabeth nodded and was smiling.

"Mom!" Luke half scolded and half complained. "I thought we weren't suppose to tell mortals!"

The little girl who had run down the hill earlier piped up. She was a mirror image of Annabeth. "Luke, don't you know who he is?" Luke shook his head. "This is Nobody!"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and busted up laughing. "I don't get it." the girl complained. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"What's so funny?" Fredrick asked confused.

"They think you're Odysseus." Annabeth managed when she was done. "Nobody was the name he used against the Cyclops."

Percy turned to his kids. "This isn't Nobody. This is your grandfather." The girl blushed in embarrassment.

"That's Silena." Annabeth said. "She's eight. She's a mirror image of me, but is exactly like Percy. Adores the water and embarrasses herself." Silena's blush deepened. "She can control water. We're not sure how far that extends yet, but she can move it around with her mind sometimes if she's moody."

Annabeth gestured to her other son. "That's Charlie, Silena's twin. Mirror image of Percy, but not an ounce an ounce of Seaweed in his head. Skipped two grades last year despite is ADHD and dyslexia." Charlie blushed a little. "He can also talk to horses."

Annabeth gestured to her last kid, who had climbed into Percy's lap. She had black hair like Percy's. But hers was curly like Annabeth's. She also had Annabeth's eyes. "That's Bianca. She's six. We don't officially know her power yet. We've seen minor Hydrokinesis, but for all we know, Silena is messing with us."

Fredrick smiled. He studied his grandchildren. He was happy, but a little sad that he missed them growing up. Even a little jealous that Paul and Sally probably got to see that happen. He noticed a black mark on the inside of Luke's arm.

"Why does Luke have a tattoo?" he asked carefully. He half expected them to freak about it. Say something along the lines of "What tattoo?" But they didn't.

"We started them at Camp Half-Blood. We decided if they wanted to go to Camp Jupiter they could." Percy said. "Luke switched last year. Got his first stripe by saving the praetor from a school of piranha."

Luke held out his arm. A trident, the letters SPQR, and a single line.

"Camp Jupiter?" Fredrick asked. It sounded familiar, but he didn't remember much.

"The Roman camp." Annabeth said.

"They're less hostile to Greeks now. Demigods now have the choice of the camp they go to." Percy said.

"But they mark you with tattoos now?"

"They always did." Percy showed Fredrick his tattoo. It was the same as Luke's, except Percy had ten lines.

"Why so many lines?" Fredrick asked.

"Each line is an act of valor or another year completed." Percy said. "They expect ten years of service if you want to become a citizen. I didn't want to become a citizen, but Annabeth is rubbing off on me. I didn't want to leave it unfinished. Went back and finished my ten years after the war."

"So," Annabeth piped up. "How are Mathew and Bobby?"

"Not as well off as you are." Paul said.

"And how are we better off exactly? We're attacked nearly everyday. Our lives are constantly in danger." Percy said.

"Simple. You two are happy."

"So, were better off because we're happy?" Annabeth asked.

"Believe it or not," Fredrick said. "Matthew and Bobby haven't broken the rules since the ah... Incident. Honestly, they became momma boys."

"Momma's boys?"

"Yeah. They do anything she tells them."

"Your exaggerating, right?"

"Actually I'm not. They both fell for a couple girls their freshman year. She met them, didn't like them, and made the boys dump them."

"Why didn't she like them?" Bianca asked. The kids had been so quiet, Fredrick had forgotten they were there.

"She found out they were just like your mommy and daddy."

"Nice and funny?" Bianca asked. Percy and Annabeth smiled.

"Well, they were nice and funny. But she didn't like them because they were demigods."

"I never would of guessed they'd fall for demigods." Annabeth said.

"I think they were daughters of Hermes and Apollo." Fredrick said.

"Okay, that I could imagine." Fredrick laughed and looked at his watch.

"Oh gods. I'm going to be late, I have to go." He frantically got up And started down the hill.

"Dad, wait!" Annabeth said. He turned to find her digging through her purse. She found what she was looking for and handed it to him. A business card.

New York Architectural Organization

Main Office: (212)252-6926

Manager: Annbeth Jackson-Chase

Cell: (212)522-5766

"Keep in touch." He smiled and pocketed the card. She through her arms around him. "I love you."

He returned the hug. "I love you too." They broke away. "But I really do have to go. Bye."

"Bye dad." Fredrick turned and left. He smiled as he walked and made his way to the university. He thought of his daughter and her new life. Her kids, her husband, her job. She had it lucky, and he was happy for her.

* * *

**Doesn't really matter, but I thought I'd point it out. The phone numbers (after the area code) spell words.**

**The main office is AJCNYAO or Annabeth Jackson-Chase, New York Architectural Organization**

**Her cell spells JACKSON.**

**I know, random. just thought I'd point it out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Thanks

Thank you to all my favoriters, followers, and reviewers! I have many more stories, and I'm also a Betareader. Check out both of my profiles! Also, check out my sister account on Fiction Press!

Here is a list of my other stories:

**Back From Tartarus**

The Doors of Death are closed. Annabeth and Percy were trapped on the other side, so their friends strike a deal with Hades to get them out of Tartarus

**Finnick Odair**

Finnick Odair isn't dead! PJO/Hunger Games crossover. One-shot drabble

**Gods and Demigods Read the Books**

Demigods and mortals are sent back in time to read the stories of Percy Jackson with the gods

**Gods at Goode**

The Gods are attending Goode High School with their children

**Heartbroken**

Sally helps Percy recover from his first broken heart (Calypso)

**L-O-V-E**

Percabeth song fiction

**Lost Souls**

A year has passed since they escaped Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth still aren't in stable conditions.

**Meeting Again**

Years after a rough patch worse then the one when she was seven, Annabeth and her dad reunite and make up

**Missing Person**

Percy's view on The Heroes of Olympus in first person

**New Insticts**

During a picnic in Central Park, Annabeth and Percy go into a panic when two Hellhounds shadow travel in

**Paul Finds Out**

Paul catches Percy and Annabeth trying to recover from a monster attack. The two teens are put in the position of explain a world of monsters, gods, and mythological land marks

**Percabeth Reunion**

Another one of the thousands of possible outcomes of The Reunion in The Mark of Athena

**Percy Comes Home**

Percy and Annabeth come back to New York with some unique scars

**Percy Tells Paul**

After Paul witnesses a Empousa attack, Percy is forced to tell his step dad about demigods

P.S. Please don't send flames because of this. :)


End file.
